Consolidated Craft
Consolidated This page contains all the projects by Laige. There are fun projects as well as emulators. Projects that goal are to emulate other mods or versions of Minecraft. Read further to learn more. Creditz Thank you to everyone whom have assisted me along the way heres some credit to you. Name listed in Alphanumeric order. CubeX2 - Custom Stuff Creator. Flamarow - Scripting assistance. Mojang (and affiliates) - For Minecraft and allowing textures to be redistributed. Whitewolf189 - Texturing and scripting assistance. Legal and Redistribution These projects are my own work made posible by CubeX2. So in the same fasion you have the conditional permision to use any and all of what I post here freely and without needing to give credit so long as it is my personal work. Therfore the condition is as follows: ' If my work contains the work of another person it cannot be redistributed'. How will you know when this condition is in effect? Simple, the project will contain a legal.txt and a creditz.txt. The legal.txt will explain how you are not to redistribute the project as part of it is not from me. The creditz.txt will explain 'who provided what', making that which is listed off limitz to you. The code itself will be credited to those assisting me, but is itself a product of CubeX2 and falls under his rights. Therefore code will never be off limitz for your use. Textures however when listed in the creditz.txt are not from me, and thus the rights must be protected of owner. Pocket Blocks Project Pocket Blocks is the project with the atempt to add blocks exclusive to the Pocket Edition of Minecraft. Currently I only add the usefull Blocks, if I can make the other blocks usefull i'll add them. #Stonecutter 245 #Glowing Obsidian 246 #Nether Reactor Core 247 Sonecutter in PE is second crafting table for stone recipes. I made a custom furnace that give certain bonuses for using it. Example useing wood inside will make five planks instead of four. You can also make slabs using the saw. It does some other cool stuff. } Glowing Obsidian in PE are created with a nether reactor, and one day it will be the same in this project. For now smelt an Obsidian in a furnace. Has a light value of 12. I will texture this in the future, but it currently has an animated texture. } Nether Reactor Core in PE creates a nether spire. It will in future create glowing obsidian out of cobblestone but not the spire due to limitations. You will have to build the nether reactor out for it to create the glowing obsidian. Currently it will only change textures based on redstone state. If activated with a hand it will send a message to the player. } Download'''s 1.6.2 - Pocket Blocks Download '''ToDo #Get the Nether Reactor Working Concrete Project I started this project trying to emulate the old better then wolves mod which had a bucket of cement. The water would turn into concrete after a time. I wasn't able to do this. Instead I made a block that grows stronger over time. Concrete in most cases gets better with age. It is a single block that every five minets updates to the next data value. Ofcourse each data value is stronger then the last. At 15 mins (nearly one minecraft day) it is strong enough to with stand tnt. When finished it is half the strength of obsidian. The recipe is real cheap, but if you wish to spend resorces you can put any lvl of the block in a furnace which will take it to the next data value. Speed is costly however in fuel. Currently there are 6 data values. Downloads Will Releace soon ToDo Minecraft 2.0 Blocks Project A wonderful April fools joke, this was an actual version on minecraft distributed only to select Youtubers. Later it was posted for everyone to use they just needed to find the link so only a small number of people have ever played it. Here are twitter link leading to version posted by Sacheverll and the minecraft wiki page explaining it. Follow Twitter Link to Minecraft 2.0 download Wiki info on Minecraft 2.0 With Custom Stuff 2 (CS2), I can implement these blocks so you can play with them on the latest version of MC though I try, these blocks won't be exactly the same. If you know the MC Ids there is still a gap where these blocks were in the newer versions. The gap 160-169 are left empty which also leads to the fact that Mojang had other blocks in the works for MC 2.0 that did not get finished in time for April 1st. #Etho Slab 160 #Burnt Out Torch 161 #Block of Coal 162 #Tinted Glass 163 #Double Etho Slab 159 Etho Slab and Double Etho Slab in 2.0 was a joke to Etho's lab (Youtuber) and was a slab version of TNT however somewhat a stronger explosion. Made similar to normal slabs. } Burnt Out Torch in 2.0 was meant to irritate players. This block is nearly fully implemented. You can use a flint and steel to light it making a temporary torch that will eventualy burn out. To craft use charcoal to make the torch rather then coal. } Block of Coal (Charcoal) In 2.0 this was the first block of coal predating the block we now have. Since we now have the normal block of coal I have turned this April fools block into a block of charcoal. I have retextured it to look slightly different to the current coal block. } Tinted Glass is self explanatory. This block predates the Stained glass. Currently this block is disabled. Credit to Whitewolf189 for assistance in getting the transparency working. I need to rethink this block as its usfullness has wanned. } Downloads 1.6.2 - Minecraft 2.0 Blocks download ToDo Reorganize the tinted glass into somthing useful. For now it will be disabled. Reorganize the cause a Torch to burn out after a set time. Normal torches wont be afected just the Burnt out torch having been lit with flint and steel. Quick Fix Project This is a very small project that fixes things that I think Mojang sould have done differently. Saddle Recipe was available for two snapshots as a horse saddle. The origonal saddle was made for the transition of adding the horses from the mod Mo'Creature into the vanilla game. I feel Saddles sould be craftable, we can breed horses but never have enough saddles. Wiki info on horse saddle Horse Armor Recipes were in a minecraft snap shot and the mod Mo'Creatures, but were removed to make the armors rare. I re-implemented the recipes. Use it or don't, its up to you. Crafted with 6 ingots and a wool block. Download 1.6.2 - Quick Fix Download Future Blocks Project(s) This is a series of porjects to implement blocks from snapshots. This is usefull for those whom just can't wait to start using the new ones. Also those whom wont update due to mods. The objective is to remake the blocks, but keep the same Ids for when you do update. Instalation (IMPORTANT) You will need to sync the Ids useing the config file, that way the Ids will match when you do update to the next version. Inside the project is a README.txt that will explain how if you do not know and give the Ids you that the blocks should be. Projects Versions and Downloads FutureBlock1.7for1.6.2 New Blocks and Items - Stained glass panes. Acacia leaves. Dark Oak leaves. Acacia Wood. Dark Oak Wood. Acacia Stairs. Dark Oak Stairs. Packed Ice. Tall Flowers. Minecart with Command Block item. The limitaions - It is imposible to add the following blocks and items. Stained glass block, Red sand, new fish, small flowers, the new dirt vareients, new wood slabs, and the new planks. The reason is the Ids are already taken by existing blocks. Tall Flowers are very odd, data value 9 is used for all tops of plants, do not hack in the data values 6-8 as will cause crash when updating to 1.7, this is a mojang thing. Cannot add the entity for minecart command block. Download 1.6.2 - Future Blocks 1.7 Download for 1.6.2 ToDo 1.7 Give new textures for the leaf blocks Make Saplings grow (Out Dated) Origonal Consolidated Craft project Dropbox consolidatedcraft version 1.6.2_3 Category:WIP Project Category:Released Projects Category:Released Projects (CS2)